


Servant of the Throne

by Myfo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Abuse of Power, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Bad No Good Fic, Blood, Dark Loki (Marvel), If I Missed Tags Let Me Know, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Painful Sex, Rape Involving a Minor, Sexual Situations Involving a Minor, r/entitledkids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfo/pseuds/Myfo
Summary: Heimdall never expected this from the Prince. And he certainly never expected such a display of weakness from himself.
Relationships: Heimdall Loki, Heimdall/Loki, Heimdall/Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Servant of the Throne

**Author's Note:**

> All the trigger warnings here. This is a graphic description of rape. You have been warned.
> 
> Also Loki is the human equivalent of 12 years old.

The children of Asgard were fond of the observatory. Heimdall didn't mind their presence, as long as they were good children. Bad ones proved to be quite a distraction.

But his position was high, his authority absolute, so when he demanded the children to behave, they listened. Or ran back home.

The princes, despite being spoiled and privileged, did not misbehave. Not in his presence. Heimdall thought, on some level, they were afraid of him. Seeing how they behaved around those they weren't afraid of, Heimdall wasn't inclined to do anything to squash that fear.

As the years moved on, the children grew up and soon Heimdall was left alone in his observatory again. Until the next few springs. Asgardians tended to have children in seasons. Thousands of childless years would pass then suddenly, there were hundreds of squabbling babies.

The princes were in their strange and awkward years now. Thor wore it far better than Loki. But he was also brattier, louder. Loki was quiet and shadowy, mischievous.

Mischievous in a way that was far darker than most…no, any, child his age.

But Heimdall figured that was a concern for Loki's parents. If the Allfather was insistent on raising his children poorly, then the consequences were his.

\-----------

"The servants are here to heed your every command. But an honorable man, a king-to-be, does not abuse such privileges. A prince learns to respect the people beneath him, for without them he would have nothing."

Heimdall overheard Odin's less of the day, causing him to cast his sight to the palace.

Loki asked who their servants were, and Odin told him everyone who worked for the throne.

"Even Heimdall?" Loki asked.

"Yes, even Heimdall." Odin said. "Though, he is the second most important man in Asgard. That is not something to be taken lightly."

Heimdall wondered if Odin added the last part because he, too, saw a mischievous gleam in Loki's eyes.

But the sentry cast his sight elsewhere, not in the mood to hear Odin's hypocrisy

\----------

_"Heimdall, I summon you."_

His interest was piqued. It wasn't often that Heimdall was summoned these days, not during these times of peace.

And he certainly hadn't expected to be summoned by the voice of a young, shy boy, still very far from becoming a man. Shy not because of a lack of self-assurance. Because the owner was, probably, up to no good.

Heimdall cast his sight to the boy who summoned him.

Loki was standing in his room, looking around as if he expected something more astonishing than Heimdall simply walking to his chambers and knocking on the door, which was exactly what the boy was going to get.

Though Heimdall did not take this lightly. As he started walking towards the palace, he looked at each royal member. Growing more concerned as he noticed each family member was perfectly fine.

Something severe must have happened for Loki to summon him. There was no other reason for the boy to do so.

When Heimdall knocked, Loki opened his door and looked up at him in annoyance.

"It took you forever." He grumbled, grabbing Heimdall by the arms and attempting to yank the sentry into his room.

Heimdall didn't budge, instead looked down at the boy and cock a brow.

"Come in!" Loki insistent, not at all polite.

Heimdall sighed but did walk into the room. This had better be important.

Loki closed the door then walked past him and sat on the bed, a look of victory on his small face.

"A while ago Father said that you were our servant and had to do whatever we say." Loki said, his voice breaking a bit because of puberty.

The unimpressed glare Heimdall gave Loki did cause the boy to shrink into himself a bit.

"I serve the throne lawfully and without treason." Heimdall said, hoping Loki got the point.

"Okay." Loki said. "Take off your armor and underclothes."

…

Heimdall blinked. For the first time in his ten thousand years, he was so surprised, his mind was momentarily empty.

He had expected Loki to want him to spy on someone in a jeopardizing predicament.

Heimdall blinked again. "What?"

"Take off your clothes. That's not unlawful or treasonous." Loki said, and when he noticed Heimdall remained stunned into still silence, he added, "You have to heed my command, right? Do it."

This was…not at all what Heimdall had expected. He didn't even specifically know how to respond to this.

Obviously he wasn't going to strip any of his armor for a boy, that was one response. But…was this childish infatuation that would die in a few years or a glaring flaw in character that would only worsen over time?

Heimdall was overjoyed when there came a knock on the door and, with his spectacular sight, saw that it was Odin.

Heimdall opened the door, ignoring Loki's yell of, "No," and was met with the surprised face of Odin.

"Heimdall, I didn't expect you on the other side of Loki's door."

Loki demanded that Heimdall wasn't allowed to tell Odin anything and the sentry drowned his voice by joining Odin in the hall and closing the door.

"What is he going on about?" Odin asked.

"A problem, my King. Loki summoned me to his chambers then demanded I strip naked for him." Heimdall explained. When Odin's brow furrowed in annoyance, the sentry knew he had been misunderstood.

"He is curious, coming into his delicate years." Odin said. "Be more patient with him. Is the problem that he is curious of another man?"

"Of course not, my King." Heimdall said, annoyed himself with the accusation. "The problem is that, beforehand he reminded me that I am a servant of the throne and thus obligated to follow his command."

"Oh." Odin said, concern deepening gis features. "That…does seem rather worrisome."

But Odin did not seem bothered by the implication that his youngest son might have a disregard for consent.

"Perhaps it would do him good, Allfather," Heimdall said gently, trying to not overstep, "to remind him that he should not use his powers of throne to abuse those beneath him and that consent is always mandatory."

Odin gave him a narrow look at first, probably because he had been given parenting advice, which he obviously needed, but the glare eased after a moment.

"Perhaps you're right." Odin said. "But also, Heimdall, he is just a child. If he is curious again in the future, do not cower from him. How else can he learn, and who best to learn from, than the Guardian of Asgard."

Heimdall was baffled.

The sheer amount of fucked up in that statement was staggering.

Heimdall didn't know if Odin thought it was some sort of compliment that Loki was safe exploring his curiosities with Heimdall, or if Odin thought so little of him that he thought the sentry's body was a good place to hold practice runs. It didn't help that Odin used the term "cower". As if this was what any of this was.

In either case, Heimdall was firmly unimpressed and insulted.

But as a servant of the throne, he could not commit treason.

So he only said, "That is how you see it, King."

Odin, knowing him well, did pick up on the lack of respect if the glare was anything to judge by.

Odin opened Loki's door and walked inside, closing it behind him. Heimdall assumed he was to stay since he hadn't been dismissed.

Before long, Odin reemerged, wearing a pleased smile. Loki was at his side, a look of remorse marionetted upon his face. Heimdall knew because when he chanced a glance up at Heimdall without his father's detection, Loki wore his truthful scowl.

"He understands now and has something to tell you." Odin said, looking down at Loki who fixed remorse back on his face.

"I'm sorry." Loki said.

Odin nodded in approval. "That settles it."

"I still want to ask Heimdall something…privately." Loki said.

"Certainly." Odin said, giving Heimdall a look, a warning to play nice and not "cower".

Heimdall was so surprised by how completely in denial the king was. He was seeing more and more how Odin failed Hela so miserably.

The Allfather, the wise, learned, leader of their people, turned around and walked down the hall. Completely and totally oblivious to the dangerous door he left open.

Yes, Hela never had a chance. And neither did his youngest children.

Loki grabbed his arm and tried to drag him in his chambers again. This time Heimdall went, not knowing what else he was supposed to do.

"I told you not to tell! I demanded you not tell!" Loki commanded. The false remorse long gone.

"What did your father tell you?" Heimdall said, obviously losing grip on reality if he thought anything Odin said had made it through Loki's skull.

"That I shouldn't abuse my powers to make people do things that they don't want to do." Loki said, as he sat on his bed. "Stand here." The boy said, pointing to the space in front of him.

Heimdall, hesitantly, moved to where Loki told him to.

"You realize it's wrong?" Heimdall asked.

"I knew it was wrong. I just don't care." Loki said. "Now, take off your armor and clothes."

Heimdall was dumbfounded again. It was as if he were stuck in a loop of time.

So this was a character flaw after all. One that will fester and certainly turn for the very worst as the child aged.

Loki was never his favorite of the two princes. But he had never thought the boy was capable of something like this, caring so little about other people.

"I said take it off. Now!" Loki insisted.

Heimdall sighed dismally and started unfastening his armor.

Maybe he was overthinking this. Maybe he was being skittish.

Maybe the boy really was just curious and just wanted to see a naked body.

The sentry took off his helmet as the the last part of armor.

"Take it all off." Loki said the second the armor was gone as if Heimdall might have forgotten the original instructions.

Loki's eyes were tantalized, like a lion stalking its prey.

Heimdall took off his undershirt and trousers, and his underwear at Loki's insistence.

When he did, Loki immediately reached out and touched his penis. Heimdall stammered in surprise and pushed Loki's hand away.

"No. You can look but not touch." Heimdall said.

Loki glared at him, "I can do whatever I want. You're the servant. Not me."

And his hands were on Heimdall again, stroking him in an exploratory manner.

In a wild thought, probably his brain trying to save his sanity, he considered again that maybe he was being too skittish. Loki was inspecting him not unlike a farmer inspecting a bull for sale.

Maybe the boy was just genuinely curious.

But then Loki pulled on his arm, "Lie down and spread your legs."

And Heimdall was shocked yet again.

He stood there, slightly leaning over the mattress from when Loki pulled him, too bewildered to move, wondering if this really was headed where he thought it was.

Loki had stood and was shuffling for something in his dresser.

"Lie down!" Loki repeated, his voice annoyed as he pushed Heimdall forward, this time the sentry's body obeyed as he slumped on top of the bed on his stomach.

Right, this must be the learning part Odin mentioned. If Odin were here at the exact moment, Heimdall would have summoned his sword and slain the Allfather with it, treason be damned.

Loki climbed in behind him, between the sentry's legs as he urged them apart.

"I know your father told you consent is mandatory." Heimdall said, grasping at blades of grass.

"Yeah, but I don't care." Loki said.

Heimdall startled a bit as Loki jabbed a wet finger into his body. It didn't hurt but it was uncomfortable, he tensed around the digit. Then winced as Loki jabbed another finger into him, the discomfort worsening but Loki was still young and his fingers slender.

Then, all too quickly and suddenly, he felt the blunt tip of Loki's penis jab and press until it was forced inside.

That hurt.

And Heimdall would have protested if Loki had given him a second to think. But each relentless pound knocked the wind out of Heimdall's lungs. The youthful vigor was unmistakable in Loki. He pounded Heimdall as if he would never have sex again. It seemed to last forever, until Heimdall finally felt a warm wetness gush inside of him.

It didn't last all that long, now that it was over Heimdall could see that. But it hadn't been brief enough to refrain being the worst moment in Heimdall's life.

Loki was behind him, panting and still poking at him.

"You're bleeding a little bit." Loki said, oh so matter-of-factly.

"Of course." Heimdall said, realizing he was probably in a state of shock. "Nothing about that was done properly."

Loki hummed a bit, "I like that it hurt you."

Heimdall knew he had truly fell from sanity when he felt a bit glad at the statement.

If Loki must turn his cruel sights on someone, let it be him. As the god of protection, Heimdall would rather take this abuse than someone else having to suffer through it.

"Are you done?" Heimdall asked. He needed a shower. Or several.

"No," Loki said. "Stay just like this."

Heimdall felt the bed lift and Loki moved away and was back to rummaging through his things.

All too soon, Loki was back and pushing wet fingers inside of Heimdall again.

Then Loki started pressing something against his entrance, something far thicker than his b young penis.

The pain was immediate and intense, even if it wasn't inside yet.

Heimdall moved away, "Don't. That's…don't." It had been so painful, Heimdall couldn't even think.

"Be still!" Loki said, placing a small hand on the small of the sentry's back. "You have to obey me. You're my servant."

Heimdall stilled, he didn't even know why. He supposed he had no other choice but to accept what Loki did. It was quite obvious Odin probably wouldn't find a fault with all of this.

So Heimdall had to accept all of this. And when it was over, the sentey would allow himself to lick his wounds over being raped by a boy, a child.

Or, no, he won't. He'll leave this room and force himself to forget this day even existed.

The pressure was back and Heimdall tried to force himself to relax just enough to let the object in. The sooner it was, the sooner it would all be over.

It worked.

Heimdall felt himself tear as the object forced itself inside his body. He audibly screamed in pain and he could have sworn he heard Loki moan in arousal because of it.

"Don't be a baby." Loki said, pushing it in even further, making Heimdall cry out again. "It's not that big. But it'll make you bleed and I'll fuck you again."

 _'Well, at least I know the plan now.'_ Heimdall thought hysterically.

Loki, thankfully, didn't thrust the object in him too many times. Soon he replaced it with his penis and was thrusting into him at a harsher pace than the first time. He also lasted longer.

Or maybe Heimdall's body was so sore that it all felt significantly worse and longer.

Loki released inside of him again, falling down beside Heimdall, running a hand down the sentry's side in a gentle manner that completely contradicted everything that just happened.

"Was that your first time too?" Loki asked.

Heimdall was shaking a bit, from the utter pain he was still in. And the shame. He nodded absently, his breath shaky.

But he was honest. It was his first time lying with anyone, man or woman.

"Hmm, it'll be better next time then." Loki said. "I'll clean away the blood and then you can go to the healers. But don't tell them I did it. This will be our secret."

Heimdall glanced at Loki, as the boy got up and went to the washroom, wondering if this was all learned behavior. Which would certainly shed a different light on things.

But when Loki returned, he couldn't bring himself to ask.

Everything, all of it, was too much. Heimdall felt as if his soul had shredded and now he had to glue all the little pieces back together.

Heimdall winced visibly when Loki touched him with a wet towel. And when Loki was satisfied, he pulled away and told Heimdall to redress. The sentry did as quickly yet gently as possible but every movement was painful to his very core. He trembled with every slightest movement.

Heimdall left Loki's chambers quickly, walking towards the healing room.

But his wobbly gait suddenly stopped, and he leaned against the wall, feeling as if the entire weight of Asgard was on his shoulders.

When he felt tears sliding down his cheeks, Heimdall wished he had his sword so he could fall on it.

Heimdall, the Gatekeeper of Asgard, the realm's first line of defense was raped and driven to tears by a boy who was barely a teenager.


End file.
